A Modern Cinderella-ish Story
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: Cinderella done Shugo Chara style with a healthy overdose of humor and much more...
1. Chapter 1

"Tsukiyomi." Says the teacher.

"Hmmm?" Responds Ikuto.

"What are you doing?"

"Learning."

"But you're a senior in a class full of juniors."

"I got kicked out by my homeroom teacher."

"Again?"

"Mhm."

Sighing, the teacher tells him, "Whatever, just pick a popsicle stick."

"Kay."

"Next, Himamori."

"It's Hi-Na-mori."

"Mashiro." He continues.

"Yup."

"Fujisaki."

"On it."

"Hotori."

"Yes sir, coming."

"Souma."

"Yes."

"Yuiki."

"It's Yaya!"

"Sanjou."

"Hai."

"Hoshina."

"Huh?"

"Alright everyone, now that you have one, look at the popsicle stick and see which role you got for this class's production of Cinderella. Oh, and whatever you get, you get. No switching."

"Kay" we say.

Looking at his popsicle, Kukai exclaims "What?! I got the role of the evil step mother!"

"Man! I got an evil step sister as my part! Um, what's her face….. Oh yeah!" Says Utau, snapping her fingers as the name comes to her, "Drizella."

"If you're Drizella then that means I got her mother, Lady Tremaine!"

"Ha ha!" Laughs Utau.

"I got the King character, thank goodness." Nagi lets out a relieved sigh. "I almost thought my part was going to be that of a female."

"Well, technically it fits, Cross-" Rima's mouth gets covered by his hand as he shoots her a warning glare. "Chill woman."

"Rima."

"Eggplant Head, relax."

"How can I relax when you are around?!"

"Sorry, but someone's gotta keep you on your toes."

"Rima!" Nagi says again in exasperation.

"Hey, hey, telling her isn't my place, it's yours." He lets out a held in breath. "Plus, if she's going to hate anyone, let it be the annoying one of her two best friends." Pointing, Rima finishes with the killing blow. "You." At that, Nagi seemed to forget how to breath. "Oh yeah, and Utau."

"Hm?"

"I got Drizella's younger sister, Anastasia."

"Cool. Kairi, what did you get?"

"The Grand Duke." He tells her.

"What about you, Ikuto?" Kairi asks.

"I got the role of Cinderella." Everyone takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

"Aw man!" Says Kukai loudly, "that _so_ doesn't fit your character!"

"Should you really be talking right now?" Ikuto asks him. Kukai shuts up right away.

"What about you Amu?"

"I got the Prince!" She cries. "Why do I have to be paired up with you?"

"Because that's who the author, MTkurbs ships."

"Fudge."

"Language Amu."

"Oh can it CatBoy!" She exclaims. "Just let me wallow in misery for a while, will ya?"

"Dramatic already." Ikuto responds with a smirk. "Hey, Kiddy King who is hiding in the far corner! What did you get?" Tadase doesn't move. Walking over, Ikuto taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. Tadase still doesn't move, but instead holds up his popsicle stick. Taking it, Ikuto reads it and starts to laugh.

"It's not funny Ikuto-nii!" Shouts the blonde with tears in his eyes.

"Yes it is."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes it is, yes it is!"

"What did you get Tadase?" Asks Amu curiously. Rima snatches the popsicle stick away from Ikuto and reads what it says out loud. "Fairy Godmother."

Cue more laughter.

This time, add in the images of everyone doubling over and hugging their sides while tears run down their faces. Some of them were laughing so hard that there was no sound! "Oh man, that's a knee slapper!" Rima chokes out. How old is she again? Wonders Ikuto and why does she talk like an old woman? Knee slapper? What will she say next? 'Get the broom for me young whippersnapper! And do it fast!' or something?

"Alright, now that you guys know what characters you got, go out and preform."

"Now?" Asks Amu.

"Yes now,"

"But we don't know our lines."

"That's because you are going to ad-lib* throughout the play."

"Ad-lib!" They shout.

"Uh-huh" replies the teacher as if he were talking about the weather. Then again, technically he could since he wasn't the one about to act! What should the forecast be? Rima asks herself. Oh, how about cloudy skies with a hurricane to boot! Why? Because this play was going to be a disaster! (A/N: Ha ha get it? I am so smart!) "Okay guys, here ya go." The teacher says, pulling out a box from behind his desk and giving it to Nagi. Looking inside, he sees that there are costumes. Putting the box down, he starts to hand out the clothes until he picks one up, reads the label, and gives it to Tadase.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Tadase reluctantly takes it. "Hey Fujisaki."

"Hm?"

"What does it feel like to cross dress?"

"Why ask when you will find out soon enough." Nagi tells his friend, a vein slowly protruding a bit more with each word that is spoken. He absolutely _hated_ it when someone asked him what it was like to dress as a girl. Even worse was when they ask what wearing a skirt felt like. Oh, the restraint that he needed to not go and put a skirt on that person and ask them how _they_ felt wearing one.

"Chill Eggplant Head." Rima says crossing her arms. He whirls around to face her only to stop short, starring. She was wearing a dress that was light blue and suited her well. It went down to the floor and had ruffles added here and there. Her headband was gone and she was staring blankly at her attire.

"What's wrong Rima?" Asks Nagi.

"Nothing, just not used to getting dressed up." Is her curt reply.

"It makes you look cute." He tells her.

"Mm."

The sound of sliding doors catches everyone's attention as Amu walks into to the room wearing a loose white shirt and pants, belt around her waist with her hair up in a messy bun. Utau follows minutes later wearing a red dress that goes to the ground just like Rima's. Her hair flows gracefully down her back as the upper part of the dress hugs her chest and stomach. Hitting her hips, the tightness extends outwards giving her legs lots of room to move. It's simple, but pretty and shows off her slender figure perfectly. "Okay," says Amu crossing her arms over her chest. "Now the rest of you go and get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot the disclaimer was always. I, MTkurbs, don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Minutes later…...

Kairi comes out wearing a long green coat with a black shirt and pants underneath while Nagi, who comes out after him, wears a loose purple shirt and black pants.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few more minutes later….

"Kukai! Just enter the room!" Shouts Utau.

"No! I am not going in there dressed in this!"

"It's not even that bad!"

"Utau," Says Kukai turning to face her, "does this really look good?"

She examines him before telling him her answer. "...Yes..."

"You hesitated."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Didn't!" She insists

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now almost half an hour has gone by...

"Tadase has gone to get something" announces the teacher. "And the rest of the class will be either scenery, helping with props, getting the outfits ready, or doing the curtains and tech."

"Okay, so basically behind the scenes." Rima says, "What's that got to do with the rest of us though?"

"Just a heads up is all." He replies. "Oh, and Ikuto, you can come in now." The classroom door slides open to reveal Ikuto in a tattered black dress with a bandana to match. He was barefoot and did not look happy as the outfit swayed back and forth. The creepiest thing of all was that he managed to somehow pull it off in a weird Ikuto-like way. It just matched his brooding look. Wait, wasn't he always brooding though? Then, that means he has his pissed off face on instead! Or maybe it's just his normal face! Dunno. Amu lets out a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Out of time...

After getting ready, their teacher ushers them on stage behind closed curtains and says, "Okay guys, go get em'!" The curtains open seconds later and the scene starts with Ikuto scrubbing the ground. Props that help to create the house were put behind him as he keeps his head down. Kukai comes into the scene wearing a dress that doesn't suit him at all and a wig of grey hair that is lopsided. "Holy crap! Were supposed to ad-lib in front of the whole school?!" He cries out as the first words to start off the play when he looks to his left.

"Idiot!" Utau shouts whacking him on the head as she stomps onto the stage next, sending his already crooked wig flying. It lands in the audience causing her to yell: "Hey, could you toss that back up here?" Getting the wig back, she then proceeds to place it on his head _correctly_ , ignoring his protests of being able to put it on himself. "Are you joking?!" Is the blonde's response with an incredulous look to boot. "Did you _see_ what you looked like before?"

"In my defense, I was rushed."

"That's only because you wouldn't believe me when I said that you looked good in your costume!"

"Hey! You can't blame me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No actually, you can't." Kukai shoots back placing a stern hand on his hip. Seeing this, Utau pales and covers her eyes in horror. "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to become more scarred than I already am."

"Huh?"

"Kukai."

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor please."

"Why?"

"Because it's my last dying wish."

"Ut-I mean Drizella, what the heck are you saying?"

"My dear" Utau pauses before continuing. "...Mother." Kukai cringes. "I am _begging_ you. Please, take your hand off of your hip."

Kukai looks down. "Uh, okay, I did it."

"Thank you!" Utau lets out an audible sigh of relief.

"What was so bad about it?"

"Mother." Another cringe from Kukai. "You are wearing a pink frilly dress that has puffy sleeves at the shoulders and doesn't fit your torso at _all._ Your biceps totally kill the long sleeves and just in general, you are wearing something that is like, 10x smaller that what you fit in. Care for me to continue?"

"You're so harsh Drizella!"

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"I'm not the one who looks like the Hulk in a pink dress! Oh, and Iku- I mean, Cinderella, make sure to clean the pool next."

"We have a pool?" Asks Rima walking gracefully onto the stage now that the two were done quarreling.

"I mean, the..uh… well, yes the well!"

"We have that too?"

"Yes my dear sister, we _do_."

"Oi Drizella, chill before you pop a tooth or something."

"What do you mean Anastasia?"

"With the way you are clenching your jaw, I am afraid that something might pop off from the pressure."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Me neither."

"Sister."

"Yes?"

"What's your GPA right now?"

"Dunno." Says Rima with a shrug. "Like, a 0.98 or so."

"What?!" All the people on stage exclaim with open mouths.

"What does a GPA even have to do with this anyways?"

"Ri- Anastasia." Utau starts with a fake smile.

"Yes Gorilla? I mean Drizella."

"Okay, that's it. What is with you?"

"Hm?" Rima feigns innocence by putting on the dumb act.

"What did you just 'accidentally' call me?" Utau makes sure to put quotation marks around the "Accident" word by using her fingers.

"Why, I called you Drizella. That _is_ your name my dear sister, is it not?"

"Yes, forgive me Ant-a-stasia, I guess my hearing is just off today."

"No problem Gorilla." I swear a vein popped from Utau's head right then and there. Lifting her hand up, she is about to give Rima 'The Bird' when Kukai, being the smart person that he is, signals to have the curtains close. In slow motion, Amu watches it all battle out as Utau raises her third finger towards the other blond. Getting closer and closer to being fully extended, the curtains fall just in time to cover the rude gesture before the action is completed.

"Nice timing" comments Amu.

"Thank you" responds both her teacher and Kukai at the same time.

"Kukai, I was talking to our teach."

"What?! But I helped out too!" He whines.

"Places everyone!" Orders the teacher, beating Amu to her retort that she never got out. They are now at the market buying new dresses when the Grand Duke a.k.a Kairi announces that there will be a ball held by the King and Queen for the Prince in order to find a wife. "Wait Grand Duke! Remember, my Queen is dead?" Asks Nagi, the King realizing that they didn't have anyone for her character.

"She is?"

"Yes, _she_ is."

Kairi clears his throat while trying to figure out what to say next. "Erm… uh.. sorry." He starts, trying to hide his confusion. "The Queen is actually dead and the ball is only hosted by the King."

"Okay." Rima deadpans. "Oi Eggplant Head, since when were you in this scene?"

"Forgive me Miss, but who is Eggplant Head?"

"The one with purple hair obviously." She says rolling her eyes.

"And who would that be?" Nagi asks her just for the sake of getting on her nerves.

"Are you sure you don't have a GPA lower than mine?" She replies instead with a tilt of her head.

"Yes."

"Really? 'Cuz right now I am fearing for this kingdom."

"Well at least the people don't have to worry about being led under you."

"Excuse. Me?" Rima was now quite peeved.

"If they were then all you would see are gag manga and clowns. At least under me, the economy actually functions correctly." Now she was _pissed_.

"THAT'S IT!" Screams Rima. "YOUR KING IS ACTUALLY A FRIGGIN CROSS-"

"NOTHING!" He covers. "SHE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, SO JUST IGNORE HER!"

"Wow, desperate much?" Mutters Rima from underneath his hand.

"Very." He hisses back through clenched teeth that are in the form of a wide, toothy, smile.

"Anyways," Kairi says uncertainly. "All the young women in the kingdom who are eligible, please come two weeks from tonight."

"Okay and goodbye." Utau tells him as she studies her nails, and with that, the scene ends. Behind the stage, Amu is freaking out. She totally forgot that she had stage fright and can't bring herself to come out. I am so screwed she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys." The teacher says pinching the bridge of his nose and tipping his head upwards once they all come back, "this is one of the WORST plays I have ever seen so far."

"What do you expect from us?!" Utau asks. "Perfection? Sorry teach, but that's pretty hard to do considering the fact the we are _adlibbing_ , or did you forget that already?" Opening his mouth to reply, the teacher stops short when the next scene is quickly set up. Running, Rima and Utau take their positions, acting all excited as they got ready for the ball.

"What dress do you think I should wear?" Asks Rima.

"The black one." Utau tells her.

"But sis, I'll get heatstroke."

"You're right, sorry. Just stick with the blue dress that we bought you last week."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that one! You should do the light pink, almost white one."

"Okay, I think I will." The two girls go off stage and get dressed into their costumes. Coming back out, Rima spins, letting the dress fly out all around her. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." She tells her friend when she does her own spin. "Now, Cinderella! Come and do our hair will you?"

"How about no." Replies Ikuto.

"What?"

"No."

"Wrong answer."

"For who exactly?"

"You of course."

"How so?"

"You'll see." Walking over to him, Rima places her hand on his shoulder. Letting it travel, she stops at a certain place and presses down hard. Gotta love pressure points.

"$%# !"

"Hm?" Asks Rima innocently.

"Let. Go."

"Do my hair."

"Fine." Getting up from the ground, Ikuto makes his way to the other side of the stage and starts to play. Rima gets a half pony with three braids from either side that come together and intertwine in the form of one braid while Utau gets a loose French braid with a few strands left out to frame her face. "Happy now?"

"Very. Thank you Cinderella." Ikuto rolls his eyes.

"Girls," Kukai walks in. "The carriage is here."

"Okay." Getting up, they walk half way across the stage before stopping in confusion.

"And Cinderella, make sure to have this house spotless by the time we get back." Ikuto just grunts.

"Hey, uh, Mom... where's the carriage?" Asks Rima.

"Uh sis, I think we're looking at it."

"You sure? I was hoping that I was just seeing things."

"Nope, sadly you aren't."

"Well this sucks."

"Yes it does." The three keep starring for a few more minutes at the wagon in front of them.

"So... who's gunna pull us?"

"IKUTO!"

"GET LOST ALREADY! I'M YOUR MAID! NOT YOUR DAMN CHAUFFER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, forgot another disclaimer. I, MTkurbs, don't own any of the music or lyrics used in any way, shape, or form. The music and dance offs will come a bit later, so just sit tight until then. Ciao! Another apology if this is a bit confusing. The story is written in third person as you can see so I kind of skip around and focus on different characters/ acts at different times.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm n-not g-g-going." Says Amu as Nagi and Kairi drag her onto the stage for her very first appearance.

"What are you saying?" Nagi asks. "Of course you are going to the ball. It was hosted specifically for you."

"B-b-but I never asked for it."

"Really? I could have sworn that I heard you talking in your sleep about it."

"S-since when? And why were you with me when I was asleep?"

"My dear, I am your father. How can you not expect me to check up on you every once and a while? Also it was two weeks ago. Friday I believe."

"...Father. I am seventeen already! I don't think you need to check on me anymore."

"It's not a matter of whether or not I need to, but want to."

"Well then, stop wanting to!"

"But I don't wanna! My little Sparrow is growing up too fast!"

"Holy crap! How the heck do you know how my father acts when he learns about me hanging out with a boy?!"

"I was over at your house before, remember?"

"Oh yeah! He was all like 'My Amu has brought home her boyfriend' or something."

"And your mom was all cool with it."

"That was when I was still in elementary school, wasn't it?"

"Mhm. The good ol' times."

"Hey, wasn't there also something that you kept trying to tell me too?"

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing!"

"But, you said that it was really important and something that I needed to know."

"R-really now?"

"Yup. So, what is it?"

"M-maybe later."

"But I want to know now." Amu tells Nagi with a pout.

"Later, please."

"Papa!" He cringes. I am in _so_ much trouble!

"Not now son." Amu pouts some more. "Maybe at the ball."

She immediately perks up at that. "I am so there."

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh how I wish I could go to the ball and smack both of my sisters right now." Says Ikuto with a small sigh, sitting down after pulling the wagon back and forth across the stage like, 1500 times. Damn Rima and her knowledge of shoulder pressure points! At least that's all she knows Ikuto reasons... right?

"I-er-um-uh" Starts Tadase breaking the blue headed boy out of his musing as he walks onto he stage. Fidgeting with his costume which consists of a blue top and skirt finished off with fairy wings, he gives one last downward tug before looking up and continuing his sentence. "I could make your wish come true."

"Hmm" says Ikuto, "and how so?"

"With my... with my..." hanging his head down in embarrassment, he lifts up his prop and says, "wand." It had a crown at the tip and made sparkly sound effects while also being bright pink with 'Princess' written along the plastic part. Yup, _very,_ _ **very**_ manly.

"Well then, Miss Fairy, work your magic."

"But, aren't you supposed to be crying Cinderella?"

"Do you honestly want me to cry?"

"Uh, it would make the play more realistic if you did."

"Okay then, here goes." Taking a deep breath, Ikuto starts to laugh so hard that he cries; all while pointing at Tadase.

"I-I-Ikuto-nii!" Ikuto just holds up a finger saying 'Give me a minute' causing Tadase to pout. Having _five_ minutes pass with no change, the Godmother... ahem... father goes ahead and waves his wand. Seeing the cue, Yaya, who is helping out backstage since that was what she got for her role, comes out and drags Ikuto back with her for his costume change. Getting pushed out a few minutes later, he is dressed in what looks like an ... oversized nightshirt?! And what's with him and the color black?! The only thing that really seemed to suit him was the pair of _black cat_ ears that he wore in place of the tiara. Wow, some props.

With Ikuto now ready, Tadase closes the scene with a "Bipiddy boppidy boop. Now go to the ball and smack your sisters like you wished to before!"

"Roger Miss Fairy."

"But make sure to get back before midnight!"

"Can't guarantee that, but I will most certainly try."

"Why do I even bother?" Mutters Tadase as Ikuto runs off stage.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't do this!"

"What do you mean Prince?"

"I mean that I can't go to the ball?"

"And why not my dear son?"

"Because there will too many people!"

"But-"

"Hey! Why is this ball being held in the first place?"

"Why to find you a wife." Amu raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's true!" Nagi defends.

"True or not, the words don't exactly match up with the picture." She tells him gesturing at her body. "And I don't have any moobs either."

"Moobs?"

"Man boobs. The reason why is because, oh, maybe for the fact that I'm not a _guy._ "

"Yes you are! You are the prince remember!"

"Hate to break it to you, but it's kinda hard to play the role of the OPPOSITE SEX!"

"No it's not! If I can do it then so can you!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Nagi?"

"What I mean is that I am actually Nadeshiko and vice versa!..." Amu stares at him with wide eyes. "Oh crap."

"W-w-w-wha-"

"Hold on now, just breath." Nagi tells her holding up both hands in front of him. She inhales. "Just hear me out-" and then she faints.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold hands rest themselves against her forehead causing her to grumble something before shifting from her back to her side. A light chuckle makes it way to her ears and results in her opening her eyes a crack. Seeing blue surround her, she lets her eyes fly open as she tries to sit up. Her actions cause Nagi to gently push her back down. "Nagi!" She yells shooting up once again. "I had the weirdest dream that you told me you were Nadeshiko and that it was vice versa! Funny" Amu trails off when she sees his solemn expression. "...right... ? Holy crap! You really are her!"

He lets out a sigh. Putting his hair up in a pony, he looks her straight in the eyes before giving her a very Nadeshiko-like smile and saying "Hello, Amu-chan." The tilt of her head was even there, or was it his head? And the voice was impeccable; bittersweet for Amu to hear. Her eyes widen once more I disbelief before she goes out for round 2.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay Himamori, you know the drill, time to wake up." Says an overly happy-go-lucky voice.

She groans. "Five more minutes, I beg of you."

"No, now."

Opening her eyes, she looks up to see her teacher looking right back at her. Another groan. "Please! I had another weird dream that Nagi was actually Nadeshiko!"

"That's because it's true Amu." Another voice chimes in.

Amu opens her eyes again. "So, let me get this straight," pointing at Nagi, she continues, "you are Nadeshiko and she is you."

"Yup."

"Oh bite me!" She mutters.

"That can be made possible if you really want it to happen." Ikuto tells her slyly, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Dunno." She replies blankly. "Depends on how badly you wanna keep a full head of hair."

"Not as badly as I want to bite you apparently." He tells her as he starts to lean in.

Head swimming with the new information that she had just obtained about Nagi, she was in no mood for Ikuto and his antics. Placing both hands on his face, she covers his eyes, nose, and mouth while shouting "Someone get me a razor _now._ My friend here needs a buzz cut." Kukai immediately darts before coming back seconds later; a scissors in hand. Half way across, he stops when he sees Ikuto's warning glare. Looks like he was able to shake Amu off. His blue eyes that were usually friendly and mischievous were now cold and unforgiving. Kukai shivers before turning around to put the object back. "Kukai." A deadly female voice calls sweetly, "where are you going? I am over here, not back there."

He lets out a nervous laugh, spinning around so that he faces her once again. "S-sorry Amu, I uh-er-just uh thought that I saw a better pair than these is all."

"It's fine, the ones you have now will do."

"Oh uh... that's good."

"Mhm." She holds her hand out while looking at him expectantly.

"Kukai." Ikuto butts in, halting his steps, "are you _sure_ that those are sharp enough to cut?"

"N-no I do not, I will go check right away!" He answers rotating on his heels once again and darting towards the other side, away from Ikuto's hidden malicious smile. Having flowers all of a sudden bloom all around him out of nowhere didn't suit the man one bit. Gee, seriously, what was this? A Shojo manga or something?!

"Kukai, I'm sure that the scissors are just fine, so please, just give them to me." Completing another full circle, he slowly walks towards the two only to cover his eyes. Crud. They now had sparkles all around them! This _wasn't_ a manga, right? No Kukai, of course it isn't! He scolds. If it were, then my name would be something cool like 'Sky Jack' or fun like, 'Daichi'. Yup, this TOTALLY isn't a manga! Absolutely not! Slapping both his cheeks after his pep talk that he gave himself, Kukai starts to walk towards his scary friends once again. Giving Amu the scissors with a trembling hand, he quickly puts his hands up in defense when Ikuto shoots him an 'I am SO going to kill you later so watch your back' look.

In desperation, he shoots the blue headed boy a pleading look of 'It wasn't my fault! She was scarier than my grandfather!'

'So?' Ikuto's glace responds.

'So? All you have to say is 'So?' That man is _scary_ when he is pissed!' Kukai's glare says.

'Not my problem!' Ikuto shoots back.

Resisting the temptation to pull his hair out, Kukai then silently tells his friend 'How about _you_ come over to _my_ house and _see_ for _yourself_ just _how_ scary he _really_ is!'

'Doesn't your grandfather live in the mountains or something though?'

'Yup which is why you will have to come and spend a week there.'

'Damn it! Fine!' Ikuto tells him silently by rolling his eyes and letting out a defeated sigh.

'Good' Kukai's triumphant grin replies.

Before Ikuto can shoot any other look, Amu jumps, trying to grab a lock of hair. "Do you know how dangerous this is right now?" He asks her.

"No" she responds. "If it's you then it will be just fine."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"That you are agile and graceful enough to not get hurt by scissors." Her answer was curt and said without any hesitation.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know _you_."

"Then tell me, my dear Amu, who am I really?"

Looking him straight in the eyes she begins, "You are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, older sibling of Utau and son of Tsukiyomi Souko and Aruto. You are the boy that I sadly like and are a big thorn in my side, but an even pain in my ass."

"Wow, you must've really meant that last part if you said 'Ass' instead of 'Arse'."

"Oh," says Amu darkly, "You have no idea."

"Tsundere much?" She pouts. "I'll just take that as a yes."

"If I were a tsundere, I would've slapped you the first time we met!"

"You had no need to since you fell on top of me the first time." (manga reference)

"That's because you were sleeping in a hole made by construction!"

"What? Nothing was active at the site anyways and nobody was around! It was the perfect sleeping place!" Thinking for a few minutes, Ikuto then says, "maybe the word that I am looking for in yandere."

"I am not mentally sick nor do I have an overly unhealthy obsession with you."

"I can wish, can't I?"

"I think you may have hit your head harder than I first anticipated."

"When?"

"Right about now." Amu tells him as she hits him upside the head. "Oh, and the scissors aren't real. I took them from Ami's little doctor kit that she got as a present for her birthday." Holding them up, she shows the blue headed boy. They were dull and plastic all right.

"How did you?"

"It was easy. When I learned that our class was doing a play, I asked Kukai to help me get back at you for always eating my chocolates at the lunch table, groping me the first time we met-"

"I was looking your eggs in case one was the Embryo." (Both anime and manga reference)

"Biting my ear."

"You were prying." He tells her with a shrug.

"How was I prying?!"

"When you asked me what my dream was."

"I was in elementary school!"

"Still."

"Ikuto!"

"Hm?"

"Making me fall while it was raining." Amu continues.

"That was your own fault. Plus, I caught you didn't I?"

"...Yes" replies Amu reluctantly. "But it was still your fault."

"Explain."

"You made me flustered which led to me getting wet."

"All I did was talk to you."

"Exactly! If you weren't there in the first place, then I would have never gotten wet! Case closed."

"Hey, if you don't remember correctly, let me remind you that I got wet too." There was no way he was going to let Amu win this argument!

"Which also wouldn't have happened if you weren't there in the first place."

"If you hadn't been waiting for Kiddy King then the mess wouldn't have started."

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, Amu tries desperately to come up with a counter only to finish off lamely "I was younger then. I didn't know any better!"

"I never said that you had to know better, I was only stating the facts."

Growling, Amu asks him in frustration, "Why do you _always_ have to better than me in everything I do?!"

"So that I can catch you when you fall." He tells her simply.

"But I don't fall! I just make mistakes!"

"And I am there to help you catch the missed details and understand your mistakes so that you can learn from them."

"I don't need you help!"

"But I need yours."

"How?"

"Just by being there and supporting me unconsciously."

Looking away, Amu mutters, "I can learn from my mistakes just fine by myself."

"The I will be there to help make sure you don't repeat the past."

Amu was once again at a loss for words. "How did I fall in love with you again?" She asks him.

"It's not as complicated as you make it out to be, I'm just an irresistible person."

"In what way?"

"Every."

"Stupid, egotistical, stuck up, big headed, thorn in my side, pain in the ass, arrogant-"

"Ah, you really are my little tsundere."

"Flea ridden, tick bitten, tea kettle headed-"

"Oh, those are new. You must be hanging out with Rima."

"Yeah, I'm just listing what I remember her calling Nagihiko."

"She's rubbing off on you."

"That explains why I am now called a tsundere."

"Don't worry, Rima is _way_ worse."

"I can hear you!" Shouts Rima from behind the curtain.

Looking at Ikuto, Amu asks in confusion "Where are we?"

"Still on stage, my dear."

"On stage as in still in front of a crowd."

"Yup."

"As in, the crowd has phones."

"Yup."

"And they are-"

"Yup."

"And recording."

"Yup."

"And saw everything-"

"Mhm."

"Even when I acted like Rima?"

"Yup."

"And you as Nagi."

"Yup."

"And the-"

"Yup. In short, they all witnessed everything."

"Huh." Amu puts a hand on her hip. "This is awkward."

"Very."

"So that's why you weren't acting as yourself; you speaking words that Nagi would usually speak."

"Thought I would give it a try since he _is_ a lady killer. Plus, we _are_ acting as different people so why not?"

"True. Now if only Mr. Lady Killer could actually get the girl."

"Amu!" Exclaims Nagi.

"Hey, I'm not wrong." She tells him. "Oh and, I don't care who you are whether it be Nade or Nagi because those two sides of you were still my friend and always will be."

"Amu..."

Walking towards his pink haired friend, he is about to hug her when Rima suddenly appears in front of her, arms spread wide. "Nuh-uh Cross dresser" she says with a shake of her head. "She is mine. Go and find someone else."

"Rima!" Pouts Nagi.

"No. Take you, your butt, and your fat pouting baby face to a different location."

"B-b-but.."

"If you don't move, I will make you Fujisaki!"

"How so, Masahiro?"

"I have my ways." She tells him smugly.

"So in other words, you really have no idea."

"Don't make me throw a hook* at you!"

"Are you even tall enough to do so?" He asks. Silence. "Thought so."

"Wipe that smug grin off of your fat face! Besides, why throw a hook when I can just do an upper* on you instead?"

"Uppercut, eh? Kari taught you well."

"He didn't teach me, I just heard him yelling those words out while following through with the action when I was passing the gym."

"So... do you even know what an uppercut* actually is?"

"Yup, I'll even show you!" Rima says a little too cheerfully. Before Nagi can move, she stands right in front of him and swings her hand that's in the form of a fist, up. That was... at least her goal. The only problem was that when she stood in front of him and swung up, he tipped his chin back just enough so that she couldn't reach. "Damn it!" She yells in frustration. "Why the heck do you have to be so friggin tall?!"

Looking down at her while she looks up at him, he answers her by saying "You've got all wrong love, I'm not too tall, you're just too short."

She growls. "What's with the word 'Love' that you put in there?"

"Experimental purposes."

"You have seriously gotta get a life."

"Hey guys, what scene are we at now?" Amu asks cutting in.

"Dunno." Replies her short blond friend, "Why don't you try asking your father?"

"Papa?"

"Uh... the scene where the ball begins."

"There's a ball?!" Yaya exclaims causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"Y-yeah...uh, aren't you supposed to be working behind the scenes?"

"Yaya got bored! Yaya will be the queen!"

"But, the queen is dead."

"Then make the queen come back so that Yaya can play her part!"

"Uh..." Oh brother is what everyone thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

"G-good news everyone." Announces Nagi, "My... Queen has... come back from the dead!"

"What? Yaya hasn't come back front the dead! Yaya has come back from the classroom though. Yaya had to go and get some more props from before."

"Uh... j-just let the ball commence!"

"You can dance with Amu first." Says Rima.

"Okay." Walking over to her friend, Utau taps the pinkette on the shoulder. Spinning around, Amu smiles when she sees the blond and offers her hand. Taking it, the two walk to the dance floor and start to... dance. Scratch that. The two first go behind the curtains, reappearing minutes later in denim shorts, tank tops and masks. An iHome and speakers being held in their hands.

Now, walking to the center of the ballroom, they place down their things and Amu pulls out her iPod. Placing it on her iHome, she cranks the volume to max while the speakers were put up. The two girls then start to have a dance off against each other as the song "Alive by Krewella" starts to play. Once the song finished, they gave each other high fives and put on another song called "Right Round by Flo Rida". The music starts to blast through the speakers causing the crowd to cheer. Meanwhile, stage crew starts to pour out onto the stage.

 _You spin my head right round, right round When you go down When you go down, down_

Amu starts to roll her head around as if trying to crack her neck.

 _you spin my head right round right round When you go down When you go down, down_

The female singer has now joined in and so does Rima. Running, she slides across the stage until she is in front of Amu. Her camisole and Capri sweatpants make up her outfit as the two girls dance together, sometimes mirroring each other while other times they go against each other depending on which part of the song is being played. When Rima's turn ends, Ikuto steps up wearing a white T-shirt with blue words written across it, ripped up jeans, and a mask of his own. A smirk playing once more on his lips. "Ikuto."

"Amu."

"You ready?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are about to get creamed by my awesome skills."

"Don't underestimate me Amu." He tells her with a low voice. A shiver makes it way through her body as she sees his eyes become focused on their target: her.

Gulping, Amu does her best to moisten her dry all of a sudden dry mouth as she responds. "We'll see."

The next song starts to play causing Ikuto to shed his black hoodie. Recognizing the song as "She Doesn't Mind by Sean Paul", Amu starts to take a few steps back. Since it was the Nightcore version, the song went a bit faster and, in her opinion, was way better than the original.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh o-oh_

Smirking, she meets Ikuto's gaze before he nods in understanding. Smirking himself, he stretches and puts his arms down as Amu starts to run.

 _Girl I got you so high_

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Ikuto lifts her up in the air in one fluid movement.

 _and I know you like So come and push it on my if it feels alright When you drop low and break me off_

 _No she doesn't mind (aight)_

 _She doesn't mind (aight)_

 _She doesn't mind_

Holding Amu up still, Ikuto starts to spin around.

 _Girl I got you so!_

He puts her down and starts to dance. Time to show her who she was messing with.

* * *

"I SO won that dance off!" Shouts Amu. They were now walking up and down the theater's isles, passing classmates as they did so.

"Nuh-uh."

"Ya-huh!"

"Who was the one who did the lift?"

"Who was the one who did the backflip?"

"Who did the tumbling pass?"

"Who did the... the... the spin?!"

"Just face it Amu, I won that round."

"Best out of three!"

"We can't dance here."

"Then lets go back on stage!"

"You mean back into the palace?"

"Oh whatever!" Ikuto just chuckles.

* * *

"Ready?" Asks Amu.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, and just so you know, you're so going down."

"That's what you said last time."

"Oh shaddup!"

"And... start!" The song "You Make Me Feel So by Cobra Starship" begins to play with our Prince and Cinderella matching each other's movements beat for beat.

* * *

"Last song."

"Lets include everyone this time."

"Okay."

"Hey guys, let do a group dance off!"

"Okay!" Agrees Utau.

"I am so in!" Exclaims Rima.

"Why not" says Tadase.

"Sweet" is Nagi's response.

"I'll supervise." Volunteers Kairi.

"Yaya will face off against Kairi!"

"Huh?!"

"Not 'Huh?!'. It's 'Okay Yaya.'"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yaya starts to cry. "Waaaaahhhhh! Kairi's being mean to Yaya!"

"Okay, okay! I'll dance! Stop crying now! Please!"

"Okay." Yaya says, tears gone. Rima snickers.

"Bet you can't beat me Utau." Challenges Kukai.

"Whatever" replies Utau. "Just prepared to get your butt whooped, okay?"

"Should you really be saying that?"

"You excel in sports, not dance."

"But dance is a sport, is it not?"

"I suppose," Utau tells him with a shrug. "But you usually only do soccer and basketball as your main activities. Occasionally swim, but never dance."

Kukai's mouth drops open. "How the heck do you know all that about me?!"

"I just do" she answers with a shrug.

"Hey guys, the next song is going to come on!" Rima intervenes. Hearing this, all the boys move to one side of the stage while the girls move to the other. Seconds after, the singer starts to sing 'Where Them Girls At by David Guetta Ft. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj'.

 _So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

The boys walk forward until they hit the center of the stage with Ikuto as their leader.

 _I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

Stopping, he smirks before pointing at Amu, who is the other leader. He then proceeds to extend his arms out, showcasing his crew before folding them over his chest. To add the finishing touch, he does 'The Nod', to see how she will react.

 _Then she said "I'm here with my friends"_

 _She got me thinking, and that's when I said They all then start to dance for the girls._

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _So go get them, we can all be friends Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends You're the shit and I love that body_

 _You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

 _You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

 _Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party_

 _President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it_

 _Blow the whistle for the hotties I got it, shorty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

 _Ten to one of me, I can handle that love_

 _Outta of my reach, we can all get buzzed Holla, 'cause I'm free to whatever, it's no rush_

 _So many boys in here, where do I begin?_

It's the girls' turn. Smirking, they all start to walk.

 _I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then he said "I'm here with my friends"_

 _He got to thinking, and that's when he said Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_  
 _So go get them, we can all be friends_

 _Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson_

 _Two years ago I renewed my license_

 _Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that You can suck a d***, you can suck on a ball****_  
 _No, no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that_

Stopping at 'P-p-pause' the girls put their hands on each other's shoulders while leaning back. Bringing themselves around, they stay in beat with 'A-a-abort', moving up a bit after each 'a' was sung.

 _Just the other day me go a London, saw dat, kids down the street_

 _Paparazzi, all dat, hey, hey, what can I say?_  
 _Day day da-day day day day_

 _Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me_

They walk a bit more together while some twirl their hair. Others pulled out their phones while acting like they were chewing large wads of gum.

 _This ain't football why the fuck they tryin' tackle me?_

Reaching Ikuto's crew, Amu crosses her arms over her chest while giving him a smug look. Now it's the girls' turn to dance.

 _Really, I pick dude at the bar like really_

 _Looking like he wanna good time like, really_

 _Said he had a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily_

 _So many girls in here where do I begin I see this one,_

 _I'm 'bout to go in_

All the boys point at a specific girl this time causing the other side to roll their eyes playfully.

 _Then she said "I'm here with my friends"_

 _She got me thinking, and that's when I said_

Both groups merge together now as they dance.

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _So go get them, we can all be friends_

 _Day day da-day day day day Day day da-day day day day Day day da-day day day day_

 _Yo, where my girls at uh, hmm, uh_

 _Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'_

 _So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

 _I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

 _Then she said "I'm here with my friends"_

 _She got me thinking, that's when I said_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _Where them girls at, girls at?_

 _So go get them, we can all be friends_

The dance off ends with the girls' backs against the boys' chests. Smiles on their faces while the boys stoop down to rest their chins on their partners' shoulders and have their arms rest gently around the females' waists as they hold them close. Feeling Ikuto's warm breath envelope her ear, Amu turns her head to the left to look at him. The movement causes him to turn his own head to the right resulting in them being face-to-face. Amu was silently thankful that she had her mask on; otherwise Ikuto would surely see her blush like mad and smirk. Not something that she wanted to deal with at the moment. "One more dance." He whispers.

"Okay." Everyone circles around the couple as 'Just A Dream by Nelly' starts to play.

"Hey sis," Rima says.

"Hm?"

"Doesn't that person look familiar?" The question is asked while she points at Ikuto.

"Dunno. I'm too pissed to care right now since someone is dancing with my prince."

"Dang, you really got into your role as the evil stepsister." Comments Rima.

"Not really." Replies Utau with a nonchalant shrug. Puzzled, she follows her 'sister's' gaze to find that her attention was not on Ikuto, but Kukai. He was dancing with a pretty girl. Curvaceous body, red curly hair, bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief. Taking a deep breath, Utau tell Rima, "I'm going to be right back."

"I'll come with." The shorter blond states seeing the tight smile that was draw on her friend's face.

"Okay." Holding hands for support, the two blonds leave the stage.

* * *

"He totally forgot his role as Lady Tremaine, didn't he." Says Rima.

"Uh-huh."

"Permission to slap him?"

"Permission granted."

"On it."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. Be right back sis." Before Utau could do anything to stop her friend, Rima had gone up to Kukai, taken his wrist, yanked him down, raised her hand, and let it fly forward.  
SLAP

The impact resounded throughout the theater leaving everyone there with open mouths and a mental note not to get on the small blonde's bad side. Mission completed, Rima marches back to where Utau was waiting. "You're welcome." She says.

"Hey Rima, what was that for?!" Amu and Ikuto ask.

"Kukai was talking with another girl other than Utau."

"So."

"The sight caused her pain that probably hurt more than any physical wound ever would." The three friend's eyes widen at Rima's words. "Whether I know the person or not," she continues, looking each of them in turn. "If they ever hurt someone else who I care deeply about, I will not hesitate to make them feel the same pain that that friend does. Right now, it's Kukai who has caused Utau pain and therefore he deserved it."

"...Rima"

"This is my logic. To some it may be twisted, but it's what I go with."

"Utau, do you want to know how Kukai really feels about you?"

"I don't know." She says looking away.

"It is a simple 'Yes' or 'No' question Lady. Choose one already. I did NOT go and slap Kukai for nothing."

"Fine! I REALLY wanna know how he feels about me!"

"Thank you!" Exclaims Rima throwing her hands up in the air.

"Good because I may have a idea." Says Amu grinning mischievously. "Besides, a play can't go on if their two main characters are missing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Man! Not cool Utau!" Ikuto whisper/shouts as he limps/walks back on stage.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You shouldn't have tried to throw a double back* in the first place!" Utau hisses back.

"I would have landed it just fine if YOU hadn't gotten in the way near the end!"

"I was going to move something to give you more room! You weren't even supposed to go yet!"

"Still!"

"Oh just shaddup and go to the infirmary, will ya?!"

"I need help."

"Get someone to walk you then!"

"Can't. Amu's also in the infirmary, Kairi has to watch out for Yaya, Tadase is having fun with the rest of them and I don't want to ruin the play."

"Sure. Now you decide to be all goody two shoes." She mutters underneath her breath earning a yank of her hair from her brother.

"Ouch!"

"Hush!"

"Fine. The exit should be right around..." Utau looks around until she spots what she needs. "There!" Helping her brother walk, they eventually make it past the door and into the infirmary where Amu was waiting for them. Smiling, her friend holds up a pretty red dress for Utau to put on. Once again, it hugs the upper part of her body while the bottom flows outward and hangs loosely around her legs, stopping at her knees this time instead of the ground. With flats in hand, she nods to Amu before leaving.

Good luck, Cinderella Amu tells Utau silently.

* * *

The stage is still as lively as ever with Nagi and Rima tearing up the floor with their sick dance moves. School appropriate of course... maybe bending the rules just a bit... kind of a lot... just here and there for every song. Utau can't help but smile as she watches them. They look so happy and would make a cute couple. Everyone knows they would, but never voiced it out in fear of getting the blond angry.

Suddenly feeling very tired, she leans against the wall, letting it support her weight before her legs start to bend and refuse to hold her up. Sliding down, she closes her eyes and rests her forehead against her knees as she pulls them close to her body. Why? Just why does it have to be Kukai. Why is it him that she loves so much? To the point where it hurts to see him smiling at another girl; like a thousand needles piercing her heart, always hitting the bull's eye and never missing, not even once. It always seems like each day the needless grow bigger and bigger, inflicting more and more pain.

Tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. Biting her lip, she rapidly blinks until she successfully holds them back. Surveying the room, she sees people hanging out and Kukai hanging out in the corner with that pretty girl... wait...WHAT?! Rubbing her eyes, Utau looks again only to find that her eyesight isn't deceiving her. In horror, she keeps looking over at them, seeing the girl get closer and closer with each glance. About to get up, realization hits her reminding her that they aren't an item. No, she tells herself.

Not realization. It's reality. It's life.

* * *

"You worried?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Because, Utau didn't just fall for Kukai."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she fell really, really, really hard for him. That and he's her first love."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. She'll do anything for him. If something happens to him then she'll be worried sick. Won't eat, won't sleep, won't do anything unless she knows that he's

okay."

"What will happen if she gets rejected?"

"I don't think she will ever recover."

"The we'll just have to make sure that our plan is a successes, now won't we."

* * *

Minutes pass by until Utau finally looks down and sees blood. Even then, she can't seem to stop her nails from biting hungrily into her skin. Instead, they seem to sink themselves in further. Forcing back a bitter laugh, Utau takes another deep breath.

Seven years.

That is how long she has been in love with the jock. After seven years of going through the same thing, she would've thought that she would become too tired to feel any jealousy, but apparently not. It was still there every time a girl who wasn't her talked to him, and still drove her to inflict pain on herself other than that person. Don't worry, she would never dream of cutting, but at times it was tempting.

She always fought back because she knew she could. She knew she was strong; but even the strongest fall at some point in time.

Closing her eyes, Utau tries her best to get lost in the music and does so for a little while until a small hands drag her out of her temporary bliss. Looking, amethyst meets gentle brown as their eyes clash and concern reflects as it sees pain and sorrow. Holding Utau's left hand in both of hers, Rima slowly persuades her fingers to stop eating flesh, teasing them away. She almost gets one hand fully opened only for them to bite again when a loud flirtatious laugh is heard. Risking another glance towards the corner despite her better judgment, Utau sees that the red-headed beauty has now made her way to Kukai's side, arm wrapped around his while the other hand rests on his shoulder.

A sharp intake of breath is heard, spurring Rima into action. Rage boils inside of her as her friend, no, sister practically doubles over from the internal pain that she feels. Getting her up from the ground, Rima starts to lead Utau towards the exit only for her friend to fight against her. "Utau?"

"I need some air." She chokes out, trembling.

"Okay, were almost to the hall-"

"No. the fastest way outside is to first get out of the theater."

"But he might see you!"

"I highly doubt it."

"I'm coming with."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

Looking into her friend's determined eyes, Utau lets out a defeated sigh before agreeing. "Fine."

"Good." Holding Utau's wrist, Rima helps to steady her friend when she wobbles. Utau takes another deep breath before sitting down.

"Take my flats off Rima. It will help me to run faster." Obeying, she takes the flats off before helping Utau to stand once again. Friend's wrist in hand while her shoes were in the other, the two girls dodge around people, twisting, turning, and ducking until they reach the end of the stage.

"Utau! Where are you going?" A voice shouts over the music. It's Kukai's. The sound is enough to make her double over once more. Oh no you don't! Thinks Rima. Placing her friend's shoes down on the edge of the stage, she takes off her own and puts them next to hers before tugging the taller blond away. The second Utau's feet land on solid, even ground, she smiles at Rima and together they begin to run.

* * *

Pushing his way through the crowd, he hits the end of the stage just in time to see two figures grow smaller and smaller; left behind are two pairs of shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nagi, what do I do?" Asks Kukai. "Utau seemed really upset about something."

"You really don't know?" His friend asks with an incredulous look on his face. "After seven years, you still don't get it."

"Get what?"

A sigh escapes the other boy's lips before looking at the jock and telling him, "It's not my place to say."

"Nagi!"

"Answers aren't something that can always be given; you have to look for them yourself sometimes."

"But I don't know where to start!"

"Have you tried to listen?"

"Listen to what?"

"Your heart. For once, why don't you listen to what your feeling are trying to say."

"Don't I always though?"

"I believe that's your stomach actually."

"Hm."

"Kukai. You have a talent when it comes to getting others to open up and tell you their problems. In turn, you offer good advice and help them to feel better.

What do you feel when Utau tells you about her problems?"

"Like I want to help her."

"And?"

"... Well, I also want to make her feel better." Frowning, he looks at Nagi. "I don't get what the point of this talk is though."

At that, Nagi's eyes widen in understanding. "You already know the answer to your question, don't you."

"W-w-what?" Kukai replies nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You already know what you need to do." On that note, Nagi gets up and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find the one that I love and return her shoes to her, something that I would advise you to do as well Souma." Picking up the small heels, Kukai watches as his friend looks at them fondly before leaving through the exit. Now alone, he tardily walks towards the other side of the stage and stares. Slowly, cautiously, he reaches down and picks up a ruby flat.

* * *

"Should we go back now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thank you Rima."

"No need."

"But-"

"Utau, you're like a sister that I never had. I'm pretty sure that I should be the one thanking you."

"For what though?"

"The experience that I never thought I would have."

"Now I really wish I had you as my sister."

"Aren't I though?"

"Not my biological."

"Who care? Besides, biological is way too overrated." (A/N: Not really but for the sake of the story)

"No it's not."

"When you're biological, you are born with a connection. When you're not, you have to work for it which makes non biological way better than biological by a

long shot. It makes the bond more special."

"Wow, smooth. You sure you won't be a lawyer when you're older? You have some pretty good arguments."

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to be when I am older." Rima tells her with a laugh.

"Doesn't matter. That's in the future, not the present."

"You ready?"

"On second thought, how about we talk about our futures a bit more."

"C'mon Utau, we're already in front of the school."

"So?"

"So, get your butt in there before I do it for you! You're problems won't go away until you face them head on. Do you want the pain to stop?"

"More than anything."

"Then do yourself a favor and take the first step." Inhaling deeply, Utau opens a door to the school and steps inside.

* * *

"I can't find them anywhere!"

"I think they left the building."

"Not good."

"Teach, what do we do?"

"It's simply, we wait."

"What?!"

"Everyone needs their alone time. Miss Hoshina has just chosen to take her now."

"What about Amu and Ikuto?"

"Both in the infirmary. Amu had a stomach ache and Ikuto twisted his ankle badly after attempting to throw a double back."

"Idiot!"

"He just had a blond moment is all."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!"

"Oh, sorry Tadase."

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?" Utau wonders out loud as she enters the theater once again, her voice bouncing off of the walls.

"Dunno." Is her friend's reply. Somehow managing to find their way to the stage, they climb up the stairs and sit on the edge. Seconds later, the lights flicker on and reveal their classmates who are still there.

"You guys are still here?!"

"Are you joking?" Asks one.

"This play is awesome!" Says another.

"It's so different!"

"I wanna see how it ends!" A few others chorus in agreement.

"Th-thanks." Even though the sun is already setting Utau adds silently.

"Rima!"

"Cross Dresser!"

"Your shoes."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you still owe me."

"For what?"

"Convincing the teacher to do an extra long interlude until you guys came back."

"Wouldn't that just be a given though?"

"Apparently not."

"Fine, what do you want in payment?"

"You already know Midget."

"A slap? 'Cuz that's what you are going to get if you call me Midget one more time."

"Can you even reach me... Midget?"

"Why, of course Giant." Grabbing a fist full of Nagi's shirt, she brings him to her height and is about to slap him when Utau 'accidentally' bumps into her hard enough to send the short blond forward... and have her lips crash into his. Without wasting a second, he slips one hand behind her head while the other gently wraps itself around her petite waist. Not meaning to, Rima's hand automatically goes up to get tangled in his long hair while the other finds its way around his neck.

After a while, Utau clears her throat causing them to break it up. "Sorry but, could you take your little... session somewhere else?"

"Maybe."

"My, my Rima, I never knew you liked me." Says Nagi.

"Well, that makes two of us." She tells him.

"Shall we go and let Utau sort out what she came to do?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Guys?" She looks at them in confusion as they walk away. Glancing quickly behind her, she almost keeps going save for the fact that Kukai was standing at the other side of the stage in casual clothes. Seeing him suddenly, Utau lets out a shriek of surprise.

"Utau." He says slowly.

"Yes?" She answers warily.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you already?"

"I mean... could you come a bit closer?"

"No."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You should be."

"I didn't mean to."

"That's what they always say."

"Utau."

"What?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"For how long have I been hurting you?"

"Seven years."

"Ever since the age of ten, eh."

"Yup. It happened when you kept me from falling into the pool at Ikuto's birthday party. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. We were all still ten except for him who was turning eleven." (Sorry if I got the age wrong for Ikuto. Trying to figure it out only made me even more confused so just please bear with.)

"I still remember it like it was yesterday." Utau tells him.

"So do I." Agrees Kukai, a fond smile playing on his lips.

Birthday Party:

"Happy birthday Ikuto!" Everyone cheers as a meek smile makes its way to his face. "Hey! Let's go and play freeze tag!" suggests Utau.

"Okay!" Chirps Amu.

"You in Ikuto?" Nagi asks.

"Sure!"

"Lets go!"

"Who's it?"

"I'll be!" "Aw! If it's Kukai we're surely doomed already!" Complained Utau.

"Don't think like that. Besides, there's only one of him and lots of us!"

"Thanks Amu."

"No problem!"

"Okay! One, two, three... run!" Everyone scatters. Amu hits the left with Ikuto while Rima, Nagi and Yaya go right. Kairi stays straight and Utau goes diagonal towards the pool that her family had. Maybe she could hide behind the noodles or something. Half an hour later or so she hears footsteps and ducks down deeper in the pool toys. Heart beating fast in anticipation, it grows louder as the footsteps grow nearer. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waits for them to pass and eventually they do. She lets out a held in breath. Untangling herself, she crawls out of her hiding place and walks around the pool's perimeter. "Gotcha!" A voice from behind shouts causing her to jump and let out a startled shriek.

Catching the edge of the pool with her foot as she lands, Utau becomes unbalanced and screams out for help as she reaches for Kukai. Wasting no time, he lunges forwards and wraps his hand around her wrist, maneuvering his body as he does so and spins on his tippy-toes. Letting her wrist go, one hand goes around her waist while the other finds the back of her head. Shooting her arms out so that they wrap around his waist and neck, the two land with a thud against the ground. "You okay?" There's no response. "Utau?" He tries again. Still nothing. Panicking, he starts to loosen his grip on her only to feel her tighten her own. Knowing that she wasn't hurt, Kukai hugs her close and breaths out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're safe, Utau." She hugs him back, burying her head into his chest where she felt safe and secure. The sound of his heart beat lulling her to sleep as her own sped up. This time it wasn't because of the game of freeze tag.

* * *

Four years later Utau is getting ready for her 14th birthday. Slipping on her favorite long sleeve winter dress with warm leggings underneath, she makes her way downstairs and is greeted by the smell of burning candles. "Make a wish!" Amu and Rima tell her.

With a laugh, she asks them, "Why, when there is no need to wish for anything?"

"Because it's fun!" Amu responds.

"You sound like a little kid."

"That's because she is one at heart." Ikuto tells her.

"And you're an alley cat at heart that loves to be free and roam around whenever and wherever."

"Of course! It may be hard to believe, but I also need a break every once in a while from all the fan girls."

Turning to face her brother, Utau puts a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow. "A BREAK? Is that why you always stay after school later than any of us?"

"Maybe" he tells her with a nonchalant shrug.

"That will explain why it's way easier to leave school than to come in the morning."

"Utau!"

"Just saying, bro."

"Well, you aren't reading I know that for a fact."

"How so?"

"Because you avoid books like a plague."

"Uh, Utau, that's actually what I do."

"Oh hey Kukai, I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Sorry. Forgive Me Hug?"

"Maybe."

"Please!"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Under one condition."

"And what is that Miss Birthday Girl?"

"Ramen competition."

"Deal! Now hug!"

"Okay." Walking forward, Utau goes straight into Kukai's open arms, smiling as his warm embrace envelopes her. "No fair" she murmurs into his chest.

"What's not fair?"

Looking up, she says "Not only are you taller than me, but you're also warmer too. Kind of like a walking heater or a" Utau grins before finishing, "big teddy bear."

"A big teddy bear?!" Kukai pretends to be shocked.

"Yup!"

"How?"

"Your hair for one," she begins, rousing his already messy brown/red locks. "And your cheeks." Letting her hand slide down his face, she pinches his left cheek only to find that she can't stretch it as far was she used to. "Huh?" Letting go, she feels and traces every part of her friend's face before turning around to look at the others, a frown gracing her lips. "Hey guys, is it just me or has Kukai's face become more angular and less fat?"

"So you finally noticed, eh?" Pipes up her brother.

"So... in other words Kukai is now an angular teddy bear instead of a round one." Rima snickers. Turning back to face her once round teddy bear, she starts to poke his cheek again until he gently catches her wrist with his hand. "Uwah! Kukai! Your hands are SO huge!"

He laughs. "Utau, I'm not the only one who's changed."

Comparing his hand size to hers, she sees how much he has grown. "I don't like this."

"And why not?"

"Because your hand size is bigger than mine by like, inches! And what's with this?!" Utau exclaims as she traces his neck lightly. "My teddy bear already has a small bump!"

"Utau, it's called an Adam's apple." He tells her with another laugh.

"What about your stomach?"

"What about it?"

"I bet it hasn't changed!"

"Wait Utau, what are you-hey!" He says when she pinches his side. Avoiding his hand that tries to stop hers, she pokes his tummy again only to pull back. "I

think I chipped a nail." She tells him.

"You done?"

"Maybe. You lost all of your tummy fat."

"Never realized I had any in the first place."

"When we were younger."

"We were toddlers when I said that I would always be your teddy bear. Of course I was going to be softer then!"

Utau pouts before a grin replaces it. "I know what my wish is!"

"What?!" Asks Amu excitedly.

"It's a secret."

"Utau!" She whines.

Sticking her tongue out, Utau blows the candles out while making her wish:

I want to have my teddy bear stay with me, by my side, forever!

* * *

After the party, Utau went to bed, changing into comfortable clothes before doing so and picking up a book that she was almost done with. Opening to the page she left off on, she starts to read, stopping and starring a few minutes later at what was written:

The second he left I felt like a piece of me went with. The house suddenly seemed to be huge, looming over me as the silence rang loudly in my ears. Since when did I hate the quiet? Since when did I stop being so... lonely? It's all because of him! He's to blame! Why? I let myself slide to the floor. Why does he make me feel so happy when I see him? Why does he make butterflies appear in my stomach every time he looks at me? Just... why? Why him? I bark out a humorless laugh, already knowing the answer. I wanted him to stay by me forever because I was in love with him. Wanting him to always stay by my side, I'm such a fool! He'll probably be gone with his beloved on a plane by midnight tonight, leaving me alone just as Father had done after Mother's death.  
I never wanted this; to be in love. Now that I am though, there's only one thing to do: tell him how I feel.  
Maybe I will be able to let him go after being rejected. Someone like him would never go after someone like me anyways... right? His girlfriend is way too pretty for me to surpass. That and she's everything anyone would ever want.

Utau's wish popped into her head after she had finished reading the passage.

I want to have my teddy bear stay with me, by my side, forever!

Oh. My. Gosh. She thinks. Putting the book down, she sorts through her things and ends up finding the journal of her ten-year-old-self. Paging through, she keeps going until an entry on December 1st catches her attention. Looking at it, she reads:

December 1, 2000 Today was Ikuto's 11th birthday! We plaid freeze tag and while I was running around the pool, I tripped and would've almost fell if it weren't for Kukai who saved me. When we landed, my heart was beating really fast and loudly! So much that I was scared he would be able to hear it! He made me feel safe and happy!

It was official. Letting the journal slip from her hands, Utau doesn't need any more confirmation to know that she was in love with Souma Kukai. After all, she had been ever since she was ten. She just never knew it until now.

Worst. Birthday. Surprise. EVER

* * *

"I was 14 when I figured it out." Utau tells him. "Thought it was the worst thing to ever happen."

"Why? Even though your intuition wasn't that far off the mark."

"Because I realized that you would never feel the same about me."

"Hm."

"Too focused on sports."

"True."

"Saw me only as a little sister."

"Maybe."

"Ahem."

"Fine, I did."

"That and-"

"I was in denial."

"What?"

"I may have been in denial."

"May have? Kukai, you threw yourself into every sport and school team that accepted you!"

"It was strong and you honestly can't blame me!"

"Can't I?"

"Look at me Utau." She obeys. "What do you see?"

"You."

"Describe."  
"Brown/red hair that has now grown out longer than before when we were younger. It hangs in your eyes and is as unruly as ever. Green eyes that are clear, focused, and determined. A gleam of competitiveness is always there. Tan skin, broad shoulders, large back, muscular torso, long legs, calloused feet, strong arms, defined chest, to sum it up, the body of swimmer. Not exactly tall and lanky like Ikuto, but you're not a huge hunk either."

"Now let me describe you. Long blond hair, beautiful amethyst eyes that are also sharp and focused. You are always alert and wary. Competitive and tall. Your figure is slim, long legs, arms, and torso, skinny hourglass figure, slender fingers, milky white skin, lithe voice that's as smooth as velvet. In other words, you are not only beautiful, but also perfect in every way. Tell me this, if you were in my shoes, do you really think that a girl like you would go for a boy like me?"

"In your shoes, I understand where you are coming from, but you still should have at least tried."

"I should have, but with that brother complex of yours-"

"It was an act."

"What?"

"I needed to get your attention somehow, so I put up an act."

"Fooled me."

"You were supposed to take the bait."

"And do what exactly? Confess my undying love for you? I didn't want to ruin our friendship or your relationship that you had with your brother."

Stomping her foot in frustration, as childish as it was, she says "You know Kukai, sometimes I thinks that your too thoughtful for your own good!"

"Not thoughtful. Cautious."

"Cautious?"

"Do you know how many time I dreamed at night of punching your brother?! I thought the act was real and it hurt like a female dog!"

"Yeah well, seeing you with that pretty red-head hurt me too!"

"Saaya?! She wanted a picture for the photography club!"

"So hanging on your arm like an ornament was all part of the process?" Utau asks raising an eyebrow.

"She said that it was a requirement!"

"You are way to gullible for your own good."

Kukai's eyes widen when he finally understands. "That's why you were doubling over." He whispers.

"Yup. Nice going Sherlock, you finally figured it out."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Kukai holds out a red flat. "Utau" he says solemnly, "will you let me be your Prince Charming for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I know I am seven years too late, but... please, let me make it up to you. I mean, better late than never, right?"

She eyes him warily before responding, "I suppose."

"Utau" he says again. "Both of us have been hurting. Please, let me be the one the one to soothe your pain."

"Ironic since you were the one who caused it in the first place."

He cringes before speaking. "I know." Pausing, he continues, "and it gives me all the more reason to make amends, don't you think?" She doesn't say anything. "Utau?"

Flashes of all the girls he talked to that weren't her, save for her close friends popped into her head causing her anger to rise. All that jealousy and pain that she felt had finally caught up to her. The needles, the precise aim, everything. "No." Taking all the emotions that she felt well up inside, she puts them into her words and lets it all come out. Kukai senses this and lets her fury wash over him. He knew he deserved it. "You... you" Chokes out Utau. "Just.. you... argh!" Wrapping her arms around herself, she starts to hyperventilate before breathing in deeply, doubling over once more, and letting it out. Her body shakes as she screams, covering her ears with her hands as she does so. Opening her eyes, a few more shallow breaths are taken before more emotions are let out. A pained expression distorts Kukai's usually cheerful face.

Through it all, Utau doesn't even realize that she is crying.

* * *

Still letting out all of her pent up pain, Utau yanks her French braid out, freeing her hair. Panting heavily, she starts to move backwards towards the edge of the stage. Slowly, carefully, Kukai starts to make his way towards her. Seeing his movement causes her to back up even more, speeding up her pace as she does so. Before she knows it, she has hit the edge and has no more room to move without falling. Arms flailing as she feels herself fall, Utau lets out a scream for help as she reaches out for her teddy bear. Lunging forward, Kukai catches her wrist in his hand while the other aims for her waist. Knowing that he caught her, she shoots her arms out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in one while the other grips his shoulder. The momentum of his lunge causes the two to keep falling, resulting in Kukai throwing his body to the side and making the movement spin them around back onto the stage. Landing with a thud, Kukai's breath gets forced out of his lungs causing him to gasp. Panting, he slowly regains what's needed and sits up. Utau still hangs on tightly to him with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Utau?"

"Kukai."

"You okay?"

"Mmm." Shifting, her arms go around his waist and hold on tightly before she starts to tremble.

"Utau!" Kukai shouts in confusion as he tries to push her away to look at her. "Are you really alright?! You're trembling! Did the fall scare you that much? I'm sorry if it did!" No reply. With a sigh, Kukai repeats his questions.

"Are you alright?"

Her arms tighten.

"So, yes."

Her arms tighten again.

"Did the fall scare you?"

Nothing.

"So, no."

Her arms tighten once more.

"Wait, it did scare you?"

Nothing.

"No it didn't scare you, did it?"

Nothing.

"Why are you trembling then?"

Her arms tighten before Kukai feels his shirt become wet. Seconds later, sobs are heard as they rack her body.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers into her ear.

* * *

"Are you okay now?"

"Mhm."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Just stay here."

"okay."

* * *

Kukai stands up while holding Utau princess style, quite fitting for the play really. Letting her flats rest on her stomach, Kukai asks once more, "Utau, can I be your Prince Charming?"

"If I become your only Cinderella, then maybe."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Dunno."

"Will you give me time to make up for the seven years I missed?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You better be planning to woo me Souma Kukai, because I am not going to be swayed easily."

Chuckling, he tells her, "I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Shifting so that he cradled her close in one arm, her own goes around his neck as he puts her flats back on. Resuming their previous position, he places a kiss on her forehead before carrying her off stage. The 'scene' ends with that last action and the character come back out to receive surprisingly, a standing ovation. Grinning widely, they all take their bows and head home.

So it wasn't the best performance anyone had ever seen; who cares? the people Rima cared about were happy and the play ended nicely. That's all that truly mattered. Plus, Utau finally got her Prince Charming in the messed up production of 'A Cinderella Story'. Her teddy bear will most definitely stay with her, by her side, forever now.

* * *

Ad-lib-You preforms without a script or tweak it here and there.

Tsundere- A person who acts cold or even hostile towards you. As you get to know them though, they become warmer and let you see another side of them.

Hook- when you stand in front of a person and punch them on one side of the face. The need to swing and bend your elbow is what makes it a 'hook'.

Upper/uppercut- Basically when you punch someone's under jaw. You swig upwards making it an 'upper' or 'uppercut'.

Double back- A backflip done twice. The correct term is a back tuck that is done twice, having one go right after the other in ONE fluid motion.


End file.
